What's My Name?
What's My Name? is a number in the 2017 Disney Channel Original movie Descendants 2. It is sung by the movie's main antagonist Uma, her right hand Harry Hook, their primary henchman Gil and the rest of their pirate crew. Lyrics This is all hands on deck Calling out to lost boys and girls I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect We won't stop 'til we rule the world! It's our time, we up next! (Next, next) Our sail's about to be set (Set, set) They ain't seen nothing yet! Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget What's my name? What's my name? (Uma) Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name? (Uma) Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us Soon the world will be ours What's my name? What's my name? What's it? What's it? Say it loud! (Uma) (Uma) All eyes on me Let me see 'em! (Uma) (Uma) What's it? What's it? Say it! Say it! (Uma-ah-ah-ah) (Uma Uma la la Um) (Uma Uma la la Uma) (Uma Uma la la Um) (Uma Uma la la Uma) (Uma) I'm the queen of this town I call the shots, you know who I am I don't need to wear no fake crown Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance It's our time, we up next! (Next, next) My crew's as real as it gets (Gets, gets) The worst is now the best And leaving us here will be their last regret! What's my name? What's my name? (Uma) Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name? (Uma) Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us Soon the world will be ours! What's my name? What's my name? What's it? What's it? Say it! Say it! You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun Never learned to count 'Cause I'm number one Ready here we come We always get out way It's a pirate's life Every single day (Hey!) (Uma) She's the captain I'm the first mate (Uma) Enemies seasick Can't see straight (Uma) Call 'em fish bait Throw 'em on a hook (Uma) Uma's so hot They get burned if they look All eyes on me Let me see 'em! I see your eyes on me, boys (Hey!) You know what my name is Say it! Say it louder! Hook me! (Ho!) Woo! (Ha ha!) Ah ha ha ha What's my name? What's my name? (Uma) Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name? (Uma) Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us Soon the world will be ours! What's my name? What's my name? (Uma) (Uma) (Uma) All eyes on me Let me see 'em! (Uma) (Uma) What's it? What's it? Say it! Say it! (Uma) Ooh, say it louder! Ooh, say it louder! (Uma) What's it? What's it? Say it! Say it! (Uma Uma la la Um) (Uma Uma la la Uma) (Uma Uma la la Um) (Uma Uma la la Uma) Uma Uma la la Um) (Uma Uma la la Um) (Uma) Gallery Images What's_My_Name.png Uma's_pirate_gang.png Uma-Harry-Hook-VK-dance-Descendants-2.gif Videos China Anne McClain, Thomas Doherty, Dylan Playfair - What's My Name (From "Descendants 2")|Film Official Video)|Music Video Category:Group Numbers Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Disney Songs